


Skin on Skin | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance frottage, Keith/Lance grinding, Klance NSFW, Klance frot, Klance frottage, Klance grinding, M/M, NSFW, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: The teasing was driving him mad; he wanted Keith to suck and pinch his nipples, to lick them with the tip of his tongue and make his toes curl.Keith must've felt Lance's distress for he chuckles again, a deep rumble that lingers dangerously hot in the air and then,finallythen, complies.-----A short NSFW drabble about Keith and Lance grinding on the couch. I know, I only write this but I love it and it's surperhot.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Skin on Skin | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1223356581892501505?s=19).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading 🤗

Lance's hands are restless, travelling through Keith's body almost possessively but holding back enough to keep his desperation at bay.

He doesn't even remember when their cuddling session turned from mere innocent and sweet pecks on the cheek to full-out snogging mayhem.

But he's not one to complain when things heat up a little. 

Kissing Keith had been his dream since he was a kid with a hard crush on him. And now that he has the chance to just smooch the heck out of his boyfriend whenever he wants, Lance would sure and obviously as hell take his advantage no matter what.

So, when Keith had kissed the corner of his lip so teasingly, Lance didn't waste any time and captured his mouth to press a fierce kiss that eventually led him to roam his boyfriend's skin under his shirt, scratching his skin ever so gently with his nails to elicit a quiet groan from Keith that surely turned him on.

Keith begins to unbutton Lance's shirt, breaking the kiss to pull the sweater over his head and discard it to the side unceremoniously. He dives in to steal another kiss, a fierce one that almost bruises Lance's lips. He complains a little at that, whining softly as his boyfriend breaks them apart and looks at the lip, first touching it with the tad of his thumb gently, then kissing it sweetly before exploring Lance's jaw with his nibbles, each one an electric current through Lance's body all the way down to his swelling dick. 

Man, he was beginning to get so turned on with Keith licking the soft spot behind his earlobe, sucking it until it left a mark that Lance would have a hard time concealing. Still, the sensation is so delicious he arches his backs and rumbles contentedly, pressing further in.

Keith chuckles, breath tickling Lance's skin as his fingers trace the skin in his chest, the muscles of his abs that dip so perfectly and then goes back up, always too close but never touching Lance's hard and so needy nipples.

The teasing was driving him mad; he wanted Keith to suck and pinch his nipples, to lick them with the tip of his tongue and make his toes curl.

Keith must've felt Lance's distress for he chuckles again, a deep rumble that lingers dangerously hot in the air and then, _finally_ then, complies. 

"Ah, shit," Lance moans letting his head fall back and involuntarily arching his body against Keith's tongue. Keith repeats the same scheme with his other nipple, all the while Lance revels, eyes closed as he savours it. Keith's tongue feels like heaven, a delicious sin that has Lance panting and holding his breath at the same time, voice rough as he exhales loudly once Keith pops off his nipple.

Then Keith is kissing him again, grinding ever so gently against Lance's hardness. He can't keep the soft groans from spilling out, grinding back as his dick throbs and throbs, the pain of longing almost too blinding for him.

Next thing he knows, he's grabbing Keith's ass tightly and forcing him to rut even harder and faster, opening his eyes to the sight of Keith's flustered and pleasured face.

Fuck, if he wasn't so hard right now he'd definitely pop another boner just by looking at his boyfriend's face. Keith's parted plump lips, fluttering eyelashes, the back and forth motion of Keith on top of him and his breathy and quiet pants almost had Lance coming on his freaking pants. He could feel the precome already soaking the fabric and he's sure Keith can feel it too.

He moves quite abruptly, a yelp escaping his boyfriend's lips as Lance switches them over on the couch.

Now he stands hovering over Keith, looking down on him as his boyfriend stares back, flustered and wanting, squirming ever so slightly underneath him to keep the friction going. 

But Lance has other plans. 

He kisses him, deep and passionately as Keith deserves to be kissed and slowly begins to pull down his boxers. Keith helps him, clumsily doing the same and Lance almost sighs in utter relief when his dick is finally free. He looks down, both dicks glistening with precome and bulging hard, pulsating with desire and just ready. Keith's was flat against his stomach, so big and beautiful, a sight to behold.

Lance leans down, touching the tip of his own hard dick against Keith's and the reaction is automatic; both of them moan loudly, guts twisting with the pleasure that assault them and if fire is consuming them from the inside out. 

Lance keeps going, never once stopping as he grinds unashamedly, Keith's legs opening up to accommodate Lance's body between them. He practically plops on top of Keith, grinding harder and faster this time, both dicks soaked with precome and throbbing with the pleasure the friction is giving them now that they're free. 

Lance moves his hips, lips sucking on the soft skin of Keith's shoulder and teeth biting, groans slipping through the soft moans he tries to swallow but fails. It's hard not to keep humping against Keith's glorious dick when he also moans so fucking deliciously at his ear, hands plastered on Lance's butt and often trailing his ass cleft, teasing his rim with the tip of his finger.

Lance spasms slightly at Keith's ministrations and his nipples bump against Keith's hard ones. The electricity that courses through him is so overwhelming he feels his gut begin to crumble.

He's about ready to come.

"Keith..." he calls out in a broken whisper. 

"I'm gonna come," is Keith's reply and just as his words die in a choked pant, Keith jerks his hips harder against Lance. 

He's almost clumsy, sloppy with his movements and Lance has to brace himself from crushing Keith under him with how fucking weak the pleasure is leaving him. He chases after Keith's movements, a finger stroking Lance's rim teasingly and Lance feels it, the shatter in his loins that explodes as he comes a little bit before Keith, their come mingling together over Keith's stomach. 

Each convulsion of his dick sends another jerk of come out, drop after drop a sensation of utter bliss that makes Lance's limbs go numb, his entire body like jelly, energy spent. He collapses on top of Keith, breathing and panting hard as he feels their body glue together, sweaty and hot. His heart feels as if it's about ready to burst out of his chest and he can feel Keith's beat the same way against his. 

"Babe?" Lance hears in the distance and he groggily opens his eyes, lifting his head just enough to see Keith's flustered and blissful expression, rosy cheeks, sweat clinging his hair to his face, lips red from their kissing and biting. His eyes are dark and glazed, half-lidded as they stare at him. He looks divine in that post-orgasmic glow that he emanates so beautifully. 

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna stick," Keith says calmly, a hand stroking Lance's skin on his butcher and sending pinpricks of goosebumps all over his skin once again.

"Shower?" Lance asks weakly.

"Yes," Keith leans in to press a soft kiss on Lance's nose. "But first, food!"

"You surely got your priorities right," Lance says jumping out from top of Keith and seeing the mess they've made. He feels his cheeks burn hot and a new wave uncoil in his loins and he grins, looking at Keith from under heavy lashes.

"What kind of food you want?" he asks slyly, mischief coating his tone.

Keith sits up and shoves him playfully.

"Actual food Lance," he replies as Lance laughs, hiding behind his arms from Keith's attacks. "You know I get hungry after an orgasm."

"Okay okay, I was kidding," Lance stops Keith by trapping his wrists and looks at him, no mischief or other kind of intent hidden behind his stare. Just pure care. "I'll make us some food then. Lemme just grab some towels to clean first."

He leans in to press a soft kiss on Keith's lips and feels content when Keith brings him back down to deepen it, a hand resting behind his neck. 

"Hurry," he whispers and Lance gives him a curt nod as he nudges his nose, getting up from the couch.

He feels all wobbly but a new kind of energy seems to be sipping through his veins and he hurries to pamper his boyfriend just as he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
